


Rappels-toi

by Louiwlliam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Harry, First Time, Flashbacks, Harry Styles is Marcel, M/M, Punk Louis, Rimming
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louiwlliam/pseuds/Louiwlliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcel est amoureux de Louis.</p><p>Louis est amoureux de Marcel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rappels-toi

_\- Non._

 

Marcel fit demi-tour, les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit non ? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

 

**#FLASHBACK#**

 

_\- Arrêtes de l'embêter !_

 

Marcel était assit par terre en pleure et regardait surprit Louis, devant lui, faisant barrière entre lui et un méchant garçon qui venait de le frapper au visage. Tous deux étaient en primaire et avaient seulement le petit âge de sept ans trois quart. Le garçon lui avait au moins deux ans et demi de plus qu'eux mais Louis s'en fichait. Il venait de frapper son super copain et ne pouvait l'accepter. Il avait toujours été un gros dur et n'avait peur de rien, ou presque, seulement de la maman de Zayn. Il protégeait tout le temps Marcel, lui qui était faible même si il faisait presque une tête de plus que lui. Le plus vieux fronça les sourcils et se mit à rire.

 

_\- Tu crois qu'un minus comme toi me fais peur ?_

_\- C'est pas parce que tu es grand que tu me fais peur aussi !_

 

Il se mit à genoux, ramassa les lunettes de Marcel et les lui remisent sur le nez en souriant. Il lança un regard noir à l'agresseur de son super copain et celui-ci repartit et pouffant. Marcel essuya ses larmes et fit un bisou sur la joue de son sauveur pour le remercier.

 

_\- Merci Loulou._

_\- C'est normal Marcie, j'aime pas quand les autres sont méchants avec toi._

 

**12 ans : **

Louis avait changé de look. Il n'avait plus le style du petit garçon tout gentil mais maintenant il était devenu un sportif, ou plutôt un joueur de football. Quant à Marcel, il restait pareil. Grosses et vieilles lunettes, cassées entre les deux carreaux à force de se prendre des ballons dans la tête, qui lui cache près de la moitié de son visage, pantalon qui lui monte jusqu'au nombril accrochés avec une ceinture noir, chemise blanche avec un gilet de la même couleur que son pantalon marron sans manche à gros carreaux, chaussettes blanches qui lui arrivent aux chevilles et vieilles chaussures sûrement prisent dans la garde-robe de son arrière grand-père. Il se faisait appeler « Geek » ou « Pédé » à cause de sa sexualité qu'il avait révélé l'année dernière, comme quoi il aimait les garçons comme il devrait aimer les filles. Mais il s'en fichait, Louis était toujours là pour lui même si il s'était fait de nouveaux amis aussi populaires que lui. Depuis la rentré au collège, Louis restait de moins en moins avec lui ou ne mangeait qu'une fois toutes les deux semaines avec lui mais il ne s'en plaignait jamais. Il se trouvait déjà très chanceux d'être son ami, son meilleur ami.

** 16 ans :  **

Louis était encore plus beau. Il était devenu un punk bisexuel et l'assumait, et ça faisait encore plus craquer les filles ainsi que Marcel. Les seuls moments où Louis lui parlait était quand le punk dormait chez lui. Ils se retrouvaient tous les weekend chez Marcel et les passaient entièrement juste tous les deux. Louis n'allait pas aux grosses fêtes que Zayn organisait pour rester avec son meilleur ami. Rien n'avait changé dans le cœur de Louis, mais dans celui de Marcel tout était différent. Il l'aimait, il en était amoureux. Il ne lui avait jamais dit bien sûr, par peur de sa réaction. Les deux amis se trouvaient allongés dans le lit de Marcel, l'un à côté de l'autre. Louis se trouvait du côté de la fenêtre pour ne pas enfumer la chambre de sa cigarette. Marcel, lui, le regardait et riait avec lui. Quand Louis eu finit, il se mit à califourchon sur Marcel et lui sourit. Celui-ci se trouvait mal à l'aise dans cette position et commençait à rougir. Jamais Louis ne lui avait fait ce coup-là et il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse le faire. Louis enleva ses lunettes et lui défit son col.

 

_\- Lou qu'est ce que tu fais ?_

_\- Rien je te laisse respirer._

 

Il lui souleva son gilet et lui enleva. Il passa une main dans les cheveux impeccablement coiffés de Marcel et les lui secoua pour refaire apparaître ses boucles. - Marcie tu devrais laisser tes cheveux au naturel, ils sont beaucoup plus beaux et je préfère. - Ah bon ? Louis lui embrassa longuement le fond. - Oui. Marcel ferma les yeux et sentit une main lui caresser la joue.

 

_\- Marcel.._

_\- Oui ? Il rouvrit les yeux doucement._

_\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Je veux dire, comme pour être amoureux.._

_\- P-pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?_

_\- Parce que je vois comment tu me regardes ou les réactions que tu as quand je fais quelque chose envers toi._

_\- Euh.._

_\- Dis moi franchement hein ! Je veux pas que tu te forces à me mentir pour me faire plaisir ou quoi que ce soit._

_\- Oui.. Oui je suis amoureux de t-_

 

Marcel sentit une forte pression sur ses lèvres. Louis l'embrassait, il le faisait vraiment. Il n'en revenait pas. Louis se retira doucement et baissa la tête.

 

_\- Je t'aime aussi.._

 

Il releva la tête et vit les joues rouges cramoisies de Marcel. Louis lui sourit tendrement et l'embrassa une seconde fois mais cette fois plus doucement. Ce baiser était un peu timide, Marcel ne savait pas où placer ses lèvres et Louis avait peur de lui faire mal avec son piercing au milieu de sa lèvre inférieur. Marcel passa timidement sa langue sur celle-ci et Louis ouvra un peu la bouche pour la laisser passer dans la sienne. Leurs langues se caressaient, jouaient entre elles et entamèrent une danse endiablée. Louis descendit ses mains vers le pantalon de Marcel et lui ouvrit sa braguette. Il sentit une bosse sous ses mains et sourit du coin de la bouche tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Marcel passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Louis et caressait son dos. Louis enleva le pantalon de Marcel et remonta en lui embrassant les jambes. Il les lui écarta légèrement pour lui embrasser l'intérieur des cuisses tout près de son boxer. Marcel soupira et ferma les yeux. Louis lui retira sa chemise et ses chaussettes. Il se retrouvait désormais en boxer devant lui et ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se disait qu'il pouvait laisser Louis tout faire mais peut-être que ça allait sûrement l'énerver de devoir tout faire à cause de son manque d'expérience mais en même temps il ne connaissait pas ces gestes et c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans cette situation alors que Louis pas du tout. Il avait déjà trouvé impressionnant d'avoir réussit à trouver le courage pour avoir prit l'initiative de l'embrasser avec la langue mais alors prendre les devants pour ça, c'était impossible pour lui d'y penser. Louis enleva son propre t-shirt et lui enleva son boxer. Marcel prit soudainement peur et se redressa d'un coup en cachant son entre jambe de ses deux mains. Il rougissait et n'osait pas regarder Louis dans les yeux. Louis le comprit assez vite à la réaction inattendu de Marcel et se leva du lit et se mit face à lui. Marcel releva la tête par peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal et que Louis allait repartir chez lui alors qu'il ne le voulait pas, il avait juste peur de ce qui allait arriver par la suite si ils continuaient.

 

_\- Louis ?_

_\- Tu as peur que je fasse quelque chose de mal ?_

_\- N-non.. J'ai juste peur de ce qui peu arriver.._

 

Louis sourit. Il le trouvait craquant dans tous les domaines, même dans un dont il ne connaissait à peine le nom et qu'il n'osait pas prononcer. Il se déshabilla entièrement sous le regard surpris et incompréhensif de Marcel et s'assit à côté de lui. Il se pencha pour seller leurs lèvres et d'un mouvement doux. Il les allongea, lui sous Marcel. Marcel se trouvait au dessus, il ne savait encore moins quoi faire. Louis voulait quoi exactement ? Que devait-il faire ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée et Louis le savait. Il lui caressa la joue et inversa les positions. Marcel écarquilla les yeux en sentant le sexe dur de Louis sur le siens dans la même situation. Alors lui aussi ça lui plaisait ? Il l'aimait vraiment ou il aimait juste faire.. ce genre de choses ? Louis embrassa sa mâchoire, son cou, sa clavicule, son épaule en lui laissant une marque violette puis remonta pour l'embrasser. Il prit les mains de Marcel et les posa sur ses propres fesses. Il lui chuchota sensuellement.

 

_\- Caresses les moi._

 

Marcel s'exécuta un peu tendu mais se détendit petit à petit en entendant les mots doux que Louis lui glissaient dans les oreilles pour le rassurer. Lorsque Louis sortit son premier gémissement, Marcel prit vite de l'assurance et se remit sur lui. Il lui embrassa le torse, suça ses tétons et descendit jusqu'à son bas-ventre. Louis grogna et gémit tout de suite après avoir sentit la langue de Marcel parcourir son sexe.

 

_\- Mmh Marcel.._

 

Marcel se redressa. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Il était pourtant si bien partit. Alors il ne fallait pas faire comme dans les petites vidéos que des garçons du lycée lui avait obligé à regarder au début de l'année dans le but de le « faire virer de bord » ? Où la femme et l'homme font des choses bizarres entre eux et qui crient beaucoup ? Il avait d'ailleurs trouvé ça assez dégouttant et ne comprenait pas comment des gens pouvaient se filmer et faire des gros plan sur leurs parties intimes mais il n'avait pas chercher à comprendre où à en regarder d'autre.

 

_\- C'était pas bien.. ? dit craintif Marcel_

_\- Si bien sur que si ! C'est super bon._

 

Marcel sourit timidement. Il voulu recommencer mais avait perdu son assurance.

 

_\- Je.. Je préfère que ce soit toi qui.. Enfin qui dirige parce que moi.. Bah.. Je sais pas comment te faire plaisir ou je sais pas comment on dit.. Si encore il y avait un manuel ou un cours pour ça peut-être que j'aurais su mais-_

_\- C'est bon Marcel, j'ai compris ne t'en fais pas. Mets toi sur le ventre._

 

Marcel fit ce que Louis lui avait dit et il le sentit s'allonger sur lui. Il sentit ses lèvres lui embrasser la nuque puis celle-ci fut remplacé par sa langue. Louis fit un chemin invisible avec sa langue de la nuque de Marcel jusqu'à ses fesses. Il l'enfonça lentement dans l'anus de Marcel ce qui lui arracha plusieurs gémissements étouffés dans son oreiller. Louis retira sa langue et lécha un peu le contour pour finir de le lubrifier. Il se remit sur Marcel et lui caressa les cheveux.

 

_\- Tu es près mon Cœur ?_

_\- Ça y est..? C'est vraiment le moment de le faire ?_

_\- Si tu ne veux pas on le fait pas Marcel, je veux pas te f-_

_\- Si je veux ! Si c'est toi je veux._

 

Louis sourit et lui souleva un peu le bassin et se plaça correctement.

 

_\- Très bien. J'y vais._

 

Louis entra délicatement en lui et Marcel fut submergé par une douleur inconnu pour lui et identifiable. Il ferma les yeux et serra les draps dans ses points fermement fermés. Il avait mal mais il aimait bizarrement ça. Louis ne bougea plus après s'être entièrement mit en lui et attendit en lui caressant les hanches pour essayer de calmer la douleur ou pour qu'il pense à autre chose. Il savait très bien que la première fois faisait beaucoup plus mal que les autres mais c'était aussi la plus belle expérience lorsqu'elle était faites avec la bonne personne et douce. Marcel ondula le bassin bien trop perdu dans ses pensés pour parler. Louis commença alors le chemin inverse et se retira complètement. Il se pencha pour lui embrasser le milieu du dos puis le pénétra encore une fois. Cette fois-ci Marcel fit un petit, mais vrai, gémissement. Louis fit de lents vas et viens. Il allait doucement mais s'enfonçait de plus en plus pour envoyer Marcel un peu plus à chaque coup de reins dans ces fameuses étoiles. Marcel gémissait sur son matelas pour éviter à ses parents de les surprendre. N'aillant pas l'habitude d'une si grande forme de plaisir, il se vida sur le matelas assez vite mais supplia à Louis de continuer malgré tout. Celui-ci alla de plus en plus vite et toucha la prostate de Marcel pour la première fois. Deux noms se firent entendre dans toute la maison dans un gémissement, ou plutôt un cri, synchronisé. Cette fois-ci Louis vida sa semence dans l'entre de Marcel et bascula la tête en arrière en gémissant une dernière fois. Il se retira doucement, ce qui refit gémir Marcel, et s'allongea sur le lit en sueurs. Marcel remonta les couvertures et entra dans les bras de Louis.

 

_\- Je crois que ma maman nous a entendu.._

 

**#Fin Du FLASHBACK#**

 

Effectivement elle les avaient même très bien entendu. Quand Louis et Marcel étaient descendu dans le salon, elle leur avait criés dessus et avait interdit à Louis de revenir chez elle. Marcel n'avait pas le droit de lui parler mais il le faisait quand même, et là il venait de lui demander si il sortait ensemble. Bien évidement, Louis avait dit non. Marcel s'y attendait mais l'entendre le dire était pire. Il sentit d'un coup quelque chose lui tirer le bras puis se trouva face à Louis. Celui-ci sella leurs lèvres puis le lâcha. - J'ai dis qu'on ne l'ai pas mais ça veut pas dire que je ne le veux pas Marcel.

 

_\- Tu.._

_\- Tu veux être mon petit copain ?_

_\- O-oui._

 

Louis lui fit son plus beau sourire puis l'embrassa le plus tendrement possible devant tout le lycée. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de son désormais chéri tandis que celui ci les posa sur son torse. Marcel versa une petite larmes de joie et se détacha doucement de Louis.

 

_\- Je suis heureux.. Jamais j'aurais cru que, moi l'intello coincé aurait un garçon comme toi comme copain.. Malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé.. Même si tu t'en souviens pas.._

_\- Moi, je l'ai toujours su, et je me rappels de tout._


End file.
